clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:Clash Of Clans NEW EARTHQUAKE DARK SPELL CoC Update Sneak Peek Summer 2015
Beschreibung Clash Of Clans UPDATE NEW EARTHQUAKE DARK SPELL | Clash Of Clans Update Sneak Peek 2015 | Clash Of Clans Storages Immune To Lightning And Earthquake Spell Clan Chat Filter Toggle On/Off Maxed Level Earthquake Spell ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Clash Of Clans How to Get Free Gems (Works Internationally!) http://bit.ly/clashongan About Clash of Clans! Clash of Clans is an epic combat strategy game. Build your village, train your troops and battle with millions of other players online! Forge a powerful Clan with other players and crush enemy clans in clan wars. Clash of Clans is an addictive mixture of strategic planning and competitive fast-paced combat. Raise an army of Barbarians, Wizards, Dragons and other mighty fighters. Join a Clan of players and rise through the ranks, or create your own Clan to contest ownership of the Realm. Driving back the goblins is just the first step - your quest isn't over until your clan reigns supreme over all others! = FEATURES = - FREE TO PLAY - Build your village into a unbeatable fortress - Battle with players worldwide and take their Trophies - Join together with other players to form the ultimate Clan - Fight against rival Clans in epic Clan Wars - 18 unique units with multiple levels of upgrades - Discover your favorite attacking army from countless combinations of troops, spells, Heroes and Clan reinforcements - Defend your village with Cannons, Towers, Mortars, Bombs, Traps and Walls - Fight against the Goblin King in an epic campaign through the realm Category: Games Updated: Nov 05, 2014 Version: 6.322.3 Size: 52.9 MB Languages: English, Japanese, Korean, Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese Seller: Supercell Oy © Supercell 2015 Rated 9 for the following: Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence Compatibility: Requires iOS 4.3 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. This app is optimized for iPhone 5, iPhone 6, and iPhone 6 Plus. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Social Media: Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/ClashOnGan Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/ClashOnGan ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Intro Clip Made By: https://www.youtube.com/user/w0r3xDCze Intro Music/Background Music/Outtro Music: Artist: Kevin MacLeod Tracks: Truth of the Legend | Crusade | Achilles Source:(incompetech.com) License: Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ = FEATURES = - FREE TO PLAY - Build your village into a unbeatable fortress - Battle with players worldwide and take their Trophies - Join together with other players to form the ultimate Clan - Fight against rival Clans in epic Clan Wars - 18 unique units with multiple levels of upgrades - Discover your favorite attacking army from countless combinations of troops, spells, Heroes and Clan reinforcements - Defend your village with Cannons, Towers, Mortars, Bombs, Traps and Walls - Fight against the Goblin King in an epic campaign through the realm Category: Games Updated: Nov 05, 2014 Version: 6.322.3 Size: 52.9 MB Languages: English, Japanese, Korean, Simplified Chinese, Traditional Chinese Seller: Supercell Oy © Supercell 2015 Rated 9 for the following: Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence Compatibility: Requires iOS 4.3 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. This app is optimized for iPhone 5, iPhone 6, and iPhone 6 Plus. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Social Media: Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/ClashOnGan Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/ClashOnGan ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Intro Clip Made By: https://www.youtube.com/user/w0r3xDCze Intro Music/Background Music/Outtro Music: Artist: Kevin MacLeod Tracks: Truth of the Legend | Crusade | Achilles Source:(incompetech.com) License: Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kategorie:Videos